


Haircuts

by Bestofrafa (orphan_account)



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bestofrafa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6 times showing 6 Jenny's haircuts throughout the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Long

Since Leroy Jethro Gibbs knew Jenny, she always had red and long hair, from their time in Washington to the mission in Europe and back. Tied in a long ponytail during her probie days, loose and straight during missions in the Parisian streets and messed during the nights they slept together, falling in waves down her bare back.

Gibbs stared at Jenny on the catwalk, on her first day as director. She wore a suit, long skirt and high heels and her red and long hair was tied in a bun, her green eyes sparkling as she spoke to her subordinate.

"There won't be any off job, Agent Gibbs." Jenny pointed out the words, her lips in a peach lipstick.

The redhead, who was the highest, up the stairs, was trying to stand firm even though she wanted them to have a relationship out the work, no man made her feel so loved as he made. But she knew she had hurt him badly and she needed to maintain her reputation as a director, even if she loved him deeply.

Gibbs didn't believe what she had told him. He didn't care that she had hurt him in the past, because after all those nights of love in Paris, she must had had a good reason for running away from him.

And it wasn't just because she was a redhead, with long legs or because she could argue with him without fear. She loved him in Paris with such intensity that a 'dear John' letter couldn't be enough to prevent him from having her back again.

"Jen, it's a shame because I missed you."

She crossed her arms and her eyes flashed in hurt for a moment and this hesitation was all that he needed to prove that she still loved him. He advanced toward her, climbing two degrees and getting higher than her, startling her, while his breath of coffee and something that was unique Gibbs, invaded her system and she saw the determination in his blue eyes, shining.

"Agent Gibbs! I told you to call me ma'am or director." She warned, seeing that there were many agents there and she didn't want them to see her embarrassed.

Gibbs leaned his body forward, whispering in her ear:

"Call me Jethro, madam. As you always did in our nights in Paris."

Jenny was shocked by the comment, blushing intensely, remembering them together and Gibbs put a hand on her neck, pulling her to him and kissing Jenny. Her eyes widened as she was being kissed there in front of all her subordinates, but her body couldn't get away from him and his hand on her neck was holding her tightly, preventing her from moving while her pulse fastened.

His lips were gentle, stifling a moan from her, after 6 years without kissing him, just feeling Gibbs in her dreams and she deepened the kiss, bringing a hand to his chest, forgetting where she was and putting it over his heart, feeling it beating fast.

Gibbs's tongue touched her lips asking for entrance and she opened her mouth, making their tongues fought for control. Gibbs's other hand was on her back, closing her gently to him and making circular motions there, making her more calm as he saw that it was all real, that Jenny was there with him, returning his kiss and then Gibbs increased the intensity of the kiss.

The hand on her neck rose toward her bun, making her shiver while Gibbs worked in her red hair, his large and rough hands gently running through her hair and freeing them from the cramps, letting them fall on her back in soft and shiny curls that framed her face and tickled his cheek, rubbing lightly.

When they parted, panting and with flushed faces, Gibbs buried his head on her shoulder, absorbing her floral shampoo and Jenny turned her face slowly to see him, staring his blue eyes and ignoring the people who had stopped to watch the scene with smiles on their faces.

Jethro smiled lightly, seeing her green eyes softening, framed by her bang and a small smile appeared Jenny's lips, red by the kiss and she said, thrilled:

"I love you Jethro."

"I love you too, Jen." Gibbs replied with passion, earning a peck from her

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me .  
I still feel your touch in my dreams._

**TBC**


	2. Pixie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter happens in the 3x22, after they rescue Jen. I hope you like and leave reviews or suggestions.

There had been no conversation after Jenny left the autopsy room, decisively. Jenny passed by Gibbs and spent only one look at him, neutral and went towards her car in the garage, driving to her home in Georgetown.

Arriving there, she took off every piece of clothing, throwing in the way to her room, starting with her favorite black heels, black pants, white shirt and black suit. Reaching her bathroom, she got rid of her bra and panties, throwing them in the corner, entering in the shower and turning on the cold water. At that moment she wanted to block any flashback of the events of the two hours of her abduction.

Jenny pressed her face against the wall tile, running a hand through her red, short and spiked hair that now were wet, sticking in her neck and forehead. Yes, the cut was to make her look more like a director of a federal agency than an attractive woman as many people from the agency thought. Gibbs hadn't said anything to her about the haircut. Perhaps he might not have noticed with so many cases to solve and Jenny tried to hold in this thought to not be sad.

She didn't bother to dry off her body, picking up an Gibbs's old NIS sweatshirt and wearing it, that reached her at the middle of her thighs, before lying in the middle of her bed and feeling Gibbs's scent in the shirt. She didn't bring reports to home this time.

She brought her knees to her chest, grabbing the pillow and trying to sleep for a few hours before returning to the agency, remaining firm, working.

"Jen?" Gibbs called softly, sitting on the bed, beside her and looking to the woman, half-dressed, worried with her.

The room was dark except for the light coming through the open window, showing me the moon that was illuminating Jenny's silhouette in shades of silver.

"Huh?" She groaned.

He removed his shoes, his jacket and his shirt polo, staying in his jeans, as he pulled her onto his lap, waking her, his blue eyes meeting her greens.

Her short hair was tousled and wet and Gibbs didn't know what to say about her new haircut. With so many things happening at the agency, they barely had time to stay together, since her arrival in Washington.

The floral scent of Jenny broke into him as he held her tightly, one hand on her bare waist and the other on her back, burying his face in her short and wet hair. If they had hesitated a bit, Jenny could now be in another country with Dempsey or dead so Gibbs held even tighter and the redhead felt that her ribs would break, but she didn't care, holding his biceps, moistening her lips, knowing he would never leave her side, protecting her and loving her.

"You can fall apart if you want. I won't say anything, I'll hold you." He said in a low and gentle tone, as she pulled away slightly, staring his blue eyes, but without removing her hands from his biceps.

For a moment it seemed that Jenny would crumble and he was ready to support her. The green eyes looked hurt, making Gibbs sad and she parted her lips, which were still painted in red lipstick. But then she smiled.

"No, Jethro... I wouldn't be myself." She then whispered: "Make love to me."

Gibbs stared at her with his blue eyes, making sure she was really alright and seeing that she was smiling, he raised his hand from her back up to her neck and he pulled her for a kiss. Gibbs's hand on her waist slipped inside of the sweatshirt, feeling the soft and wet skin from the bath while caressing her belly and going towards her chest. Jenny sighed, closing her eyes and running a hand through his naked chest, scratching him.

The kiss was getting more demanding, while Jenny lowered her hands to his belt, caressing his cock over his underwear, her fingers trembling with anxiety and Gibbs broke the kiss, helping to get rid of his pants and taking the opportunity to remove her sweatshirt.

Jenny lay on one of the pillows and Gibbs covered her with his body, giving her a kiss on the lips, before going towards her cleavage, giving light bites and leaving a mark there, as he descended to one of her breasts, kissing it gently, sucking her nipple, making Jenny crazy as she entwined his waist with one leg and ran her hands over his strong shoulders, her head back.

Gibbs smiled with the lack of clothes, letting his way to her body free, raising his lips to her left breast and kissing her there, while holding her waist with one hand and he lowered the other to the triangle between her legs and he prepared her, using two fingers and smiling with her moans and he entered her and both moaned, kissing each other

When he started thrusting inside her back and forth, Jenny arched her back, her eyes closed tightly and her mouth slightly open, enjoying the moment. Gibbs stared at her, her skin glowing and her short and spiked hair, the 'pixie', wet from the bath and he finally found the words to describe how her hair made her look.

"Sexy..." He whispered and Jenny opened her eyes, softening them, before kissing him as they reached the climax.

Both laid side by side, sweat, their chests rising and falling, and both turned their heads to the side, facing each other. Jenny ran a hand through her red hair, combing it with her fingers and said:

"You think I'm sexy with my short hair?"

"Uh-huh." He said, nodding with his head and admiring her.

She had always been sexy, and he missed being able to play with her long locks, but the short hair left exposed her slim neck and it was like her short hair was a flame over her head, which he loved.

"Come here." He said with his voice full of passion.

He turned her body to himself, removing her hand from her hair and replacing it with his own hand, massaging her scalp and smoothing the short locks as she sighed, feeling comfortable in his arms, with his affection.

"Why didn't you say anything before Jethro?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Long or short hair, you are the same Jen, Jenny or madam, my girlfriend. You know I don't pay attention sometimes." He replied slowly, making a motion with his head and his blue eyes sparkled.

"Thank you Jethro. For saving me. And for making me feel sexy." She said sweet, softening her eyes.

Jenny smiled, stroking his cheek with her fingertips gently, drawing a circle and Gibbs melted into her touch and Jenny kissed him on the lips.

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive._

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it was my favorite chapter (until I write the third). I particularly liked her pixie cutie but preferred the long version or the one in the 5th season. Reviews and suggestions are nice.


	3. Short I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up splitting into 6 chapters instead of 4. Hope you enjoy and leave reviews and thanks for who is reading.
> 
> 4x01

Jenny was still at agent Gibbs's desk, looking at her picture in Serbia that she had given him in Europe and now he had returned it to her, leaving NCIS without saying goodbye. He wanted time to reflect the recent events and remember the relationship they started. Her chest still hurt with their conversation a few hours ago, seeing the gray hair, longer than usual, by the time spent in Mexico.

"Serbia?"

"Do you remember that little farmhouse we were holed up in? A week with nothing to do but-"

"No. No, I don't Jen. Memory is a little fuzzy on some things." Was all he said.

The photo showed Jenny Shepard, seven years younger, smiling in front of a farm, using a wool sweater. Her red hair was almost brown, falling over her shoulders and with a fringe on her forehead. A week on a farm in Serbia with nothing to do, except to share kisses in every room that was there and make love.

Sometimes she was in the kitchen stirring the pot when he came from behind, putting her hair behind her ear and biting it lightly, making Jenny sigh and forget what she was doing, leaning against his chest and running a hand through his arm. Or they would lay on the hay that was out there and kissed, laughing occasionally with the tickles the hay made.

The redhead touched the tip of her hair that were now no longer peaked but short and smooth, with the fringe cast aside. Her green eyes softened in a mixture of nostalgia and reverence, remembering their time in Europe, the missions when Gibbs rolled the tip of her ponytail, saying good job or them in the bedroom with Jenny lying on her belly, showing her bare back and Gibbs besides her, running his hand through her damp hair and gently through her back making her skin blush.

Leaving aside the flashbacks, she put the picture on the envelope, thinking about letting her hair grow again, as she had always loved. Maybe when Gibbs resolved to return, because she knew he would return, he didn't remember her and all the times they had in Europe and America, the fights, conversations and kisses?

Jenny then ran her hands through her hair, putting short strands behind her ear smiling as she turned and climbed the stairs to her office, still thinking about the agent of blue and indecipherable eyes.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly._

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next will be during the 5th season, romantic. Reviews are good XD


	4. Short II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like and leave reviews. Thanks for who is reading XD  
> 5x01

Jenny woke up with a start after dreaming in her office about her father and La Grenouille and her hand closed on her gun, but a large and warm hand enveloped hers, causing her to drop the weapon slowly.

"Calm Jen, it was just a nightmare."

She turned her head slowly to the side and found Gibbs's blue eyes, which were serious. He was standing behind her chair and his body was leaning lightly over hers, wrapping a hand around her small hand, that seconds ago was holding the gun.

Since he returned from Mexico with his memories about them, their relationship was a little electric, but in the end they always ended up making up.

"What are you doing here Jethro?" She asked wearily, but her green eyes sparkled.

She hated being caught off guard even more when she dreamed about her father and let herself be vulnerable. Gibbs ignored her question, skirting the chair and he lifted Jenny easily, sitting in her chair and sitting her on his lap, ignoring his desire, for feeling her weight over his lap, turning him on, to just take care of her.

Blushing, she felt him hard and she sighed, before giving up, leaning on his chest and unconsciously, snuggled up in his large and warm body. The heating in the building seemed to be malfunctioning and Gibbs rubbed his hands on her arms up and down, to warm her.

"Cold?"

"A little." She admitted, still tired as he lowered a hand to her waist, the other stroking her hair.

"You left home early, Jen..." He murmured into her neck, running a hand through her red hair and putting a lock behind her ear, making Jenny shiver with his lips and his hand on her body.

Her hair was now longer than before, reaching her neck and with a fringe and Gibbs was enjoying her new cut that left her even more elegant and younger.

"Much work to do, Agent Gibbs." She replied annoyed, using these words to emphasize how much she didn't like to mix work and personal life and with her pursuit of Rene Benoit, she hadn't been in a good mood.

Jenny knew she was obsessed with her revenge and had pissed of some colleagues, but she wanted to get René and be happy with Gibbs.

"This case of La Grenouille is killing you Jen." He said, as his hand undid the knots that formed in her hair, gently when she was asleep on the table.

He was worried about her obsession by the arm dealer, noticing how upset and tired she had been, fighting with everyone in the agency.

"I need to get him Jethro." She replied angry and he began to separate the strands of her hair in two parts and Jen asked suspiciously: "What are you doing?"

Gibbs took her red locks and pinned them with a hair elastic that she had left there on the table and Jen let a giggle escaped, forgetting that she was angry, surprised with his gesture. Gibbs always surprised her.

Jen turned her head to the side, still leaning against his chest and he turned his head, finding her green eyes and for a few seconds the two stared at each other and her heart began to beat faster as it always did when they kissed.

Gibbs let one of his trade smirks appear, feeling her heart as fast as his and he approached his face to hers, trying to enjoy the little free time they had. No matter how many times they fought or she pissed him, he loved her very much.

He touched her with lips his, feeling the taste of Bourbon that in the recent months she had been consuming and something sweet and pure Jenny. Jenny closed her eyes, deepening the kiss and rubbing her tongue over his lips, before Gibbs permitted it and their tongues meet.

It was a quiet and romantic kiss as he ran a hand inside her sweater, stroking her back and side of her breast, feeling her bare skin and Jenny caressed his arm muscles.

When they parted, Jenny kept her eyes closed as he left her more comfortable in his lap, wrapping her small body with his arms and entwining their hands over her chest where was her heart. It wasn't the most comfortable position for him, but having Jenny in his arms he didn't care. Jen murmured:

"Did you lock the door?"

"Yes. Get some rest."

She smiled, knowing that in that half hour of sleep she would be able to sleep safely without her nightmares. She loved him and trusted him with her life. Her mouth relaxed and Gibbs kissed the top of her red head, closing his eyes as well.

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be M and very romantic, showing other side of Gibbs. Reviews are good XD


	5. Medium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5x06  
> Thank you for the reviews, i loved. Rater M, I hope you like this chapter and send reviews or suggestions, they make writers happy.

Jenny got up from her chair in MTCA, still with the earpiece in her ear, bringing her hands to her mouth with wide green eyes on the huge screen in front of her, along with others who were there. The Chimera had blasted by missiles right in front of them, with Agent Gibbs and the others still inside.

Nobody knew what to say, because then the screen went off, leaving them in the dark. She took a deep breath, lifting her chin and turning her back to the door outside, calling other agent to follow up to the scene and calling her driver Merlin to prepare the car. No, she wouldn't lose agent Gibbs to another explosion. Neither her team.

She got in the car and ordered the driver to drive as fast as he could to the wharf, regardless of violating traffic rules. At that time the agency didn't matter, but Gibbs, Ziva, Tony, Tim and Ducky. Jenny turned to the window, staring at the sunset and saw her reflection in the glass.

Bright and moist green eyes that were wide with fear and exhaustion, drinking only coffee, lips in copper lipstick and she was wearing a blue sweater over white shirt, crumpled by the hours spent on mission in MTAC. But what drew attention was her red and straight hair.

Her hair, which until a few months ago were in a pixie cut, had grown up and now reached her shoulder with the fringe aside, something that Gibbs seemed to have approved, enjoying pulling them or running his fingers between the locks, inhaling her scent. Jenny imagined Gibbs there beside her, running his long fingers through every strand of red hair and winding them on his finger and she sobbed, closing her eyes. He wouldn't leave her alone.

Her blackberry started vibrating and she saw that the SecNav was calling, waking her from her stupor and Jenny ignored the call, trying to keep her head cool as they approached the wharf. But when they arrived, Jenny felt her heart speed up when she saw 5 people disembarking from a boat, while some agents that she had sent to the scene came to them, looking amazed and shocked.

Jenny opened the car door with trembling fingers, looking at Tony, Ziva, Ducky and Tim and seeing that they were alright, being supported by the other agents and her gaze stopped 5 feet away from Special Agent Gibbs.

Gibbs tried one of his smirks, but then his eyes got expressionless as they walked toward each other.

When the distance closed, they kissed intensely and Jenny wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped a hand around her waist and the other on the back of her head, asking entrance for his tongue.

When they parted to breath, Jenny pulled his hands away from her body with rage and began punching him in the chest, her eyes shining in a mixture of anger and worry.

"Agent Gibbs, how…" She was saying, foaming, while the agents watched the scene, amused and shocked and Gibbs tried to defend from her fists. "Do you have any idea the problem you have caused? Get in the car!" She ordered, her face turning into red and for the first time, the agent obeyed her, while the others entered the cars designated by NCIS.

When both entered and sat side by side while Merlin turned the car on, Gibbs put her red head on his lap and Jenny started to protest demanding explanations, but she heard Gibbs's voice pleading, something he never did.

"Please Jen..."

She looked up and met his blue eyes, which appeared frightened for the first time and Jenny understood the fear he felt inside the ship, knowing he could have not returned to her for several reasons, the threat that was there and the missiles that could have hit him and his team.

Jen smiled soothingly while Gibbs began to move his fingers through her red hair in a way to comfort him and her, making a short braid in her hair. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and tumbling his head back on the car's bench, mentally repeating to himself that he was right, there beside that strong woman. Jen covered his hand with hers, watching the moves he did in her scalp and said in a gentle voice:

"You're with me now Jethro."

"I thought I wasn't coming back." He continued, opening his eyes and staring at her green while their hands were still clasped in her auburn tresses, untangling the red hair like a mantra.

The scent of her shampoo calmed and intoxicated him inside the car while he memorized the texture, color tone and her haircut. He was pleased that she was letting her hair grow, she looked even more beautiful and he ran his hand over her forehead, brushing her fringe aside, happy to be there and touch her.

At that moment, Gibbs didn't care to be looking helpless in front of her because when Ducky said they could be dead in the morning or that the Navy didn't mind exploding 5 agents, he thought about Jenny and the things he felt for her.

Still feeling the tension in his body, she whispered:

"I would save you."

She brought her free hand up to the back of his head, bringing his face down towards her lips. Gibbs returned the kiss that started in a romantic way, just the touch of lips, before Jen asked with her tongue for entrance and at that moment, he let her take control.

Jenny pressed a button to raise the dark glass that separated the driver from the back seat and then she shifted, getting over Gibbs and running a hand under his sweatshirt, on his abdomen and causing a chill in him and with the other hand, she got rid of her own pants. She didn't care that they were in the back seat of her car with her chauffeur driving, that moment was about Gibbs, celebrating survival. He held her hips, ready to reverse positions when she murmured:

"No Jethro, today is about you."

She leaned her body over his, her hair brushing his cheek as she turned to kiss him, her hand on his abdomen lowering to the button of his jeans and taking it off, as he held the back of her head with a hand and with the other he held her naked hip so Jenny wouldn't fall. She started stroking his cock gently, making him relax and moan her name.

Gibbs raised his hand from her hip to the side of her right breast, stroking her and tearing from her a sight before opening the buttons of her white blouse, kissing the exposed skin of her neck and her breasts over the bra to muffle his moans by the intensified of the movements of her hands that was holding and bumping his cock.

Jenny positioned herself over him, smiling in pleasure and love and she made him penetrated her, both moaning, surprising Gibbs.

Jenny was moving over his body, guiding them and Gibbs kissed her and pulled her hair but the redhead Jenny didn't care if he was plucking some hair, she wanted to feel him. Gibbs dropped his hand from her hip to between her thighs, touching her clit, encouraging her and Jenny groaned as she felt his fingers circling her clit and she grabbed his shoulders to steady herself as she continued to guide him through her pace.

When they reached the climax, Jenny kissed his forehead, blowing it and giving him a flash of her green eyes before collapsing over Gibbs with her red face buried in his sweatshirt while Gibbs rearranged his pants and wrapped a hand around her waist, placing her black pants on her and keeping one hand on her head, braiding the strands fondly.

Both were tired, but knew they would soon be reaching his house so they tried to stay awake in the backseat.

"You are an amazing woman Jenny Shepard." He said after a while, sincerely, as they sat on the seat, resting their heads and shoulders together, facing each other holding hands.

Although he missed her as an agent, he knew that Jenny was doing an amazing job as a director, running the place. And still could find time to look beautiful.

"I know." She said, batting her eyelashes and giggling, kissing the tip of his nose. "That's why you love me and I love you Jethro."

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static._   
_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always imagined what would be Jen's reaction after meeting Gibbs. And I wanted to write about Gibbs feeling scared. The next chapter will be the last. Reviews and suggestions are good XD


	6. Medium II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5X14. Have a good read.

Jenny Shepard sat on the edge of her bed with her arms and legs crossed and swinging one foot inside her black high heel, impatiently. Her day had started very bad, when the FBI discovered Rene Benoit's body, then they locked the entire team in the building. To make things worse, Leon Vance sat in her chair, or rather, throne, taking her badge and her gun. To complete, the FBI was investigating and messing her house up and down while she was in her room.

"Jen?" Gibbs called, entering her room.

The redhead gave him a green and cool look, as if the agent and her love in her front had guilt of what was happening.

"The FBI is doing a mess in my house, Agent Gibbs."

"Fornell told me. They're looking for your Glock." He said carefully, pulling the chair from her dresser and sat facing the redhead, waiting for an answer.

He knew Rene Benoit had returned her Glock to her in the same night and that she had pointed her gun towards him. But to Gibbs, that didn't make her a criminal. Jenny sighed, but didn't answer about her gun and instead asked:

"Shouldn't you being held in the building?"

"I Flee." He said, making a motion with his head and then watching Jenny closely, his blue eyes serious.

Jenny seemed stressed about the case, and her lips were compressed into a thin line and he knew she wasn't eating well, what worried him because Jenny was so obsessed about the cases as he was, leaving her health behind and he didn't want to see the redhead lying in a hospital bed, he wanted to take care of her.

Jenny shook her head giggling and looking exasperated at the same time and then put her hands to her temples, massaging them with the fingertips. This whole case was giving her a headache and she couldn't drink her Bourbon or coffee because the house was full of agents. This irritated her because she felt like her life was being invaded by strangers.

Gibbs grabbed her wrists and lowered them gently on her lap and then brought his hands up to her green shirt and began to open the top buttons. Jenny started to protest, but he ignored her, continuing to unbutton it, his fingers gently brushing the exposed skin and leaving it open halfway with the white bra straps showing.

"Jen, I'll loosen your ponytail." He asked gently and she agreed.

"Okay." She said, as he held her head with one hand and gently loosened her high ponytail with his other hand, letting it fall to her nape.

He kissed the top of her head and Jenny was surprised, feeling her head lighter. Only Gibbs could relieve her.

"Better?"

"Yes." She agreed, nodding and smiling sweetly.

Jenny leaned her head forward, kissing him tenderly, running a hand over his thigh and making Gibbs sighed. When they parted, the agent said:

"I'll take you to lunch."

"And the FBI?" She asked, frowning.

"I want to go out with you and not with Fornell. To hell the FBI." Gibbs groaned exasperated and she laughed, getting up and going to her closet.

"I'll change."

Twenty minutes later, Gibbs was lying in Jenny's bed with his hands behind his head waiting for the beautiful woman of his life when the bathroom door opened and the agent smiled. Jenny wore a simple and pale pink dress and black heels. Her red hair, which had blonde lights, was loose, falling below her shoulders, with a short fringe. Gibbs hissed, looking her up and down, his eyes stopping at the neckline of the dress in heart's format and then up to her face, staring at the green and amused eyes and she smiled.

"I'll understand that you liked my dress." She turned her back crossing her arms over her chest and asked: "Help me with the zipper?"

Gibbs rose from the bed, walking to her and he put her hair over her left shoulder, inhaling her floral shampoo with her French perfume and he put his palm on the bare back where the zipper was open and leaned forward, kissing her skin. His warm lips left her with goose bumps and Jenny closed her eyes, feeling her legs tremble but he held her waist to steady her balance, his lips going down to her spine, until the line of her lumbar, bringing his hand and fondly tracing his fingers over the skin and memorizing every part of her.

Gibbs then raised his lips again, kissing her behind the ear, while a hand stopped over her breast, fondling and feeling her heart beat fast. J

"Oooh Jethro..."

"Enjoying?" He asked with a sensual voice, raising his hand from her breast to caress her hair.

"Uhum..."

Jenny, who was leaning against his chest, could also feel his heart and was happy to know that he couldn't control his heartbeat too.

"You're beautiful Jen." He muttered as he climbed his hand from her waist to the zipper, closing it and Jenny turned to him, her face flushed.

"Thank you Jethro. You know how to entertain me." She replied laughing, as he blew her bangs.

Something in her fringe, Gibbs thought, had left her with a mischievous air, but beautiful too, as she was 9 years ago, when she worked for he and he liked it.

They kissed quietly and when parted, Jenny took a hand to her hair and straightened her fringe while Gibbs was wearing his gray jacket and then he extended his hand to Jenny, who accepted and the two walked down the stairs holding hands, where some FBI agents were still scouring the furniture and rooms of the redhead.

"Madam, you can't leave, the research-"

Gibbs shot a cold look at the rookie agent, dropping his hand to wrap on her back and pull Jen's body to him and the young stopped talking and another agent came, trying to prevent her departure and Jenny lost her temper, her face livid with rage.

"I'm going out and I want to see the FBI stop me. Fuck you." She replied, and the two agents stepped back frightened and Gibbs smiled admiringly.

Despite the new hair color, Jenny's temperament still was as strong as it was when she was a redhead. Jenny opened the door of the house, pulling Gibbs's hand and they left without being interrupted again and entered in Gibbs's truck and the gray-haired man couldn't hide the smirk hearing Jenny's words to the FBI. The redhead laughed, tapping his shoulder as he turned on the car.

When they arrived in front of a small French restaurant, Jenny was surprised, turning to Gibbs, who turned off the car and removed his belt and then hers. Jenny's green eyes softened at the sight because he had brought her to her favorite restaurant and she smiled, kissing his cheek and leaving a lipstick mark.

"Thank you Jethro. It's been a long time since we went out together."

"You deserve it, Jen."

The two took a table next to the window, sitting side by side and there was a man singing in French, leaving the atmosphere romantic. After requesting steak au poivre, the waiter brought wine and filled their glasses. The couple held their cups, lifting them and making a toast before taking a sip.

Gibbs watched her over the rim of his bowl, enjoying seeing her relax. Jenny, feeling she was being watched, lowered her glass, smiling and titling her head aside, admiring Gibbs.

Gibbs grabbed her hand that was over the table and held it, intertwining his fingers with hers.

"I finished my boat." He suddenly said and Jenny looked at him in surprise.

"You finished it?"

"Uh-huh." He agreed, smiling and looking deep into her eyes. "And I want you to travel with me to Mexico on it when the investigation is over."

"Jethro..." She began, her brow furrowed and her lips parted. She never imagined that he would finish the boat and invite her as the 'Kelly' seemed to be something personal for him. "Really?"

"It's with you that I want to spend day and night in that boat at sea Jen. I've waited nine years to have you back in my life to take you to travel."

He stared at their hands clasped, who had two golden and simple rings. Six months ago they secretly married and the only people that knew were the team, Mike and Jackson. Jenny shook her head in agreement and said:

"In a week."

"I love you so much Jethro."

"I love you too, Jen."

And a week later, after Kort declared that he killed Rene Benoit, Jenny and Gibbs embarked in 'Kelly', towards Mexico in the sea as blue as the sky, leaving the agency behind for two weeks, relaxed without their formal clothes, Gibbs in shirts and shorts and Jenny in loose dresses, both with wavy hair from the sea salt, enjoying every minute together in the bed inside the boat, making love or in the water, swimming and talking.

_Can't you hear my heart beat so..._

_I can't let you go._

_Want you in my life._

**Cascada-Everytime we touch**

**End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cascada-Everytime we touch
> 
> End
> 
> Did you like the story? I'm sad this is the last chap and I always imagined Gibbs going to Jen on this episode? Jibbs 4ever. Send me reviews and comments and thanks for who read.

**Author's Note:**

> TBC  
> What do you think?


End file.
